running away: away from home
by Violette Heart
Summary: sorru guys another rukawa story, but dont reaLLY INvolve him that much. just a part of side character. its about a girl running away from her home right to the step of shohoku high school, leaving secrets, dream and also nightmare, until it chase her back


KIRA MINASE'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.

_I stared at the huge white building in front of me. Shohoku high school……….huh……… a public mix school, with no girls basketball team (which is kinda sexist, what are we to weak? I bet im better than most of the guys here) and a school uniform which is to short and itch like hell! We don't have school uniform back home. Hmm…. Back home. I smiled at the irony of it , remembering the times when I shout at the TV "then go back home!" whenever people who are gone so long from their home town said that forsaken words. And her im in Japan and I can't even go back to my family , my basketball dream and my life , if I value my life and sanity . I left everything to be here. To be away from **HIM **. I just hope it's far enough ._

_After registering , I went straight to my class : year 1 class 1 . Well, I don't actually go perfectly straight to the class. Did a couple wrong turns here and there since my map reading skill is kinda rusty

* * *

. I did manage to go on the right track after 3 girls in cheerleading suits point the way. They are kinda weird though , they keep telling me how great rukawa is and shoving pamphlets at me. What is a rukawa anyway? Maybe its is some kind of cult or an endangered species. I heard people here are very environmentally conscious and a bit obsessive. Well enough of that, the teacher (who I forget his name coz I was a bit distracted went he said his name), is going to announce my name._

"Class we have a new student here transferring from US, so I hope you'll make her transition here easy okay," boomed the nameless teacher, "why don't you introduce your self Miss Minase "

"Well, my name is Kira Minase and that's all" and I run for my life to the back of the e class grabbing the back seats.

"That's interesting, I think we should move on." Said the still nameless teacher after pausing for a few minutes (I think he was bit blown away with my great introduction; p), "we are going to learn about quadratics."

_What quadratics? Shouldn't they already have covered that last year? I knew im goin to hate this school , I knew it! Not that I can ever go back. This is frustrating, the teacher keeps babbling on and on about numbers and this girl who unfortunately sat beside me keep annoys me with her questions. _What is your name? my name is haruli or ka or something like that. Did u dis and that, basketball, Michael Jordan……._. her voices trailed off and i fall into a welcomed deep slumbered. And then I woke up just as the bell rang. And before the teacher leaves, he told the _whole class about an announcement.

" quiet class! Before I leave I have an announcement from the principal," he stop then continued, " as you know the results from class 10 is very disappointing so to improve that the school is going to create a buddy learning system where you will be teaching them for an hour before the school end and to make sure you guys take this seriously, your buddy's marks will be accounted for 10 of you results and ill post the name of your learning buddy tomorrow, that's all you may leave."

_A learning buddy! A freakin learning buddy! Not only I have to wear the short and uncomfortable school uniform, not playing basketball ( which inturn smashing any dreams of playing at the WNBA) and now we have to teach some dumb head every school day! This is too much , not that anyone in this class share my opinion. Th boys already ran out of the class and the girls kept rambling on about the rukawa and something about partner. My life is over and they are talking about some stupid cult or endangered animal. And my conclusion of my first day of school in Japan is IT SUCKS……_

(NEXT DAY)

KIRA MINASE'S SECOND DAY.

_Just when I thought that there is no way today is going to be any suckier than yesterday, it is. At least yesterday, i didn't woke up soo early in the morning that I have to wait for the bus for 3 hours before it came and then only to found out that I took the wrong one and end up at the other side of the town. The only good thing that happen today is that I woke up so early in the morning that I could still call my aunt and she could pick me up and drive me to school with few minutes to spare. Ugh….. irony. What is it with irony and me? I couldn't seem to keep them apart! I must done something really bad in my past life to deserve this. Maybe I commit treason or something. Or maybe I was a bull who repeatedly ran over my master until he was dead because he couldn't feed me……….._

"Miss Minase would you like to share with us what you are mumbling about back there?" asked the teacher.

" no…." note to self must not mumble or think out loud. People may think you are crazy.

"right then, as I promised this is the list of names for the buddy learning thing," the teacher showed us a piece of paper, " I want you to look up for your name and you will start teaching your buddy this after noon and don't forget their grades count for 10 of yours so teach well…"

_I swear, just after the teacher post the name list, the girls practically attack that paper like animals in the zoo during feeding time. I heard a couple of screaming, pulling, and I think finger nails are also involved, god these girls are more vicious than tigers when they hunt( sorry for the many animals metaphors, animal planet is the only English channel on my aunt's TV). Then came a big unanimous sigh._

"I cant believe the new girl got rukawa as a buddy, it is not fair I came to every game ever since I fall in love with him and now she's the one who got to spend everyday with him." Whispered one of the many disappointed girls.

"You, how about me!" exclaimed the other girl (whilst trying to be discreet without any success), "I move to this school from ryonan just to be closer to him."

_Okay, so rukawa isn't an endangered species or any kind of cult. He is a guy, which is ten times worse than endangered species or cult even any apocalypse. You see, I haven't got any good experiences with boys ever. It is what got me here in the first place and now I have to teach one of them everyday, maybe I could escape this. Maybe I could get my aunt to sign some kind of permission slip that doesn't allow me to teach anyone. That is soo brilliant, oh……… my, sometimes I forget how smart I am!_

"remember students, this count for 10 of your grade, so do it well," boomed the teacher, "and if anyone of you think you can escape this by making your parent or relatives like your aunt to sign some kind of permission slip to escape this learning buddy, think twice okay because any kinda of reasons except for death will not be accepted. Understood?"

_Crap……!_

(that afternoon)

_Is this guy dead or something? _


End file.
